


Tell Me About It, Stud

by Fallowfield



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Grease - Freeform, The Pink Ladies (Grease)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowfield/pseuds/Fallowfield
Summary: It's not always fun being the new student, but sometimes it is.





	Tell Me About It, Stud

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I did for Loving Dreamers: A Gay Naruto Zine!

This bench was her throne, the cafeteria her domain. It was so much power, but damn it was depressing. What was dominion if it wasn’t long trains of chiffon? Strings of pearls? Tall stained glass? She was better off in the flower shop. Worse than that, though, it was boring. Drab tables, dull people. Ino cut her eyes, leaned back, and crossed her legs. At least she was queen of something. She wore no crown, but she was wearing her best set of lashes. Many didn’t even dare to make eye contact.

You don’t mess with the Pink Ladies. Especially Ino. Nobody knew for sure if she had access to a guillotine, but they weren’t about to ask.

Tenten slid into the seat beside her, the plastic tray clattering as it hit the table. She leaned toward Ino’s ear. “This time we’re seniors.” A fairy-like laugh. Don’t let that fool you. Tenten would always be the first to your throat in a knife fight. She’d always liked sharp things.

“We rule the school.” Ino retained a dull expression, staring across the table at Hinata, who was carefully unpacking one of her signature bentos. Don’t let her sweet face fool you. At any moment Hinata could deaden her eyes, steeple her fingers, and level a curse upon your descendants.

“You guys get a good look at Sasuke today? Looking pretty good this year, huh, Ino?” Tenten jabbed Ino with her elbow then gazed at her intently, knowing she was provoking her. Apparently she didn’t hesitate at her fearsome presentation.

“Oh him? That’s ancient history.” Ino wouldn’t play. It had been years since he’d mattered to her. She couldn’t care less. Waving her hand, she rolled her eyes and found her pack of bubble gum, knowing Tenten was trying to fire her up.

Tenten shrugged and dug in her bag of weapons. She snapped open her pocket mirror, checking on the state of her hair. Nothing phased her, as long as her buns stayed in place.

And then there was Sai. It was Ino’s strict rule. No boys—except Sai. He didn’t count. He made for an excellent Pink Lady. At any moment he could flatten his eyes and point out every flaw in your contouring. He was late. What could be keeping him? Ino found days he was absent to be one hundred times more boring. Thankfully he always pursued a perfect attendance record.

Oh finally, there he was, making his way across the busy room. But he had somebody in tow whom Ino had never seen before.

“Sai, you’ve brought a friend.” Ino arched one of her eyebrows, the edge of her lip tilting upward. This girl. She didn’t look like somebody who’d sit at this table. Maybe she was a knockout, but more by a knockout-punch than by the wings of her eyeliner. In fact, she didn’t wear an ounce of makeup. But damn, her skin was so even, she didn’t need it. There was just this innocence in her eyes that made her stand out. Lilies just opening their buds, the green of spring.

Sai might have been the only person in the school unafraid of Ino’s scrutiny. There was no hesitation. “Girls, let me introduce you to my friend Sakura. Let’s give her a warm welcome.” He smiled in that detached but sugary way of his, anti-frantic as usual. He guided the girl closer. “This here is Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.” The final name carried a different weight.

The other girls waved, but Ino was unphased. Sakura, meanwhile, was overcome. Never before had the heavens opened up and showed her the face of such a vision. Maybe angels were real. At least those who were terrifying and too bright to gaze at directly. Ino opened her mouth. “Well hello, Sakura.” Her name struck her, a welcome snap. Ino took her time, blowing an impressive bubble, then letting it pop. “You going to try out for cheerleading?”

Sakura was stuck staring a moment before she answered. Ino waited patiently, her smirk growing. Sakura opened her mouth. “I uh, wasn’t going to. Should I?” Sakura’s eyes were wide, and a nervous smile slid onto her face. It seemed like an unlikely instruction, especially by someone like Ino.

Ino’s smirk twisted into a grin, but her eyes fell. What a sweet answer. She was somewhat embarrassed for her. “Hah.” Then she turned away. “Sai, I bet she’s too nice to be a Pink Lady.”

Sai shrugged. “Ino, she’d definitely be a good Pink Lady. She even has pink hair! Come on, she’s new here. Let her sit.”

Ino tilted her head and smiled, patting the seat next to her. “Of course.” Sakura stared at the seat for a moment, then accepted the invitation. Not only was Ino welcome to snap at her, but reel her in, too. Sakura wasn’t sure why that was, but she wouldn’t question it. Sai slid in across from them, leaning across the table.

“What do you think so far, Sakura?” Ino glued on her diplomatic face. A queen always keeps it next to her lashes. You can’t be showing just how dull a kingdom you think you rule. Asters, Ino. Patience.

Sakura smiled, shrugging. “Well, everyone’s been so nice.” She paused. “I was looking forward to school cause the only people I met this summer were Sai and this other boy--”

All four of them leaned closer. “Who!”

Sakura blushed. “Well, I’m not sure if he goes here. And he was kinda quiet. But he really had a depth to him you know--?”

Ino arched her eyebrows, the haze over her eyes lifting. Maybe today would be interesting after all. “Do tell.”

“....His name is Sasuke.” Sakura couldn’t hide her blush. Why did she bring it up? 

Sai opened his mouth, locking his eyes with Ino, who snorted. She lifted her chin, the growing smile cracking through her mask. It was clear what Sakura thought of him. It was kinda cute.

“True love, huh?” Ino wrinkled her nose, but her eyes flashed. “Well. I think he sounds peachy keen and maybe if you believe in miracles, Prince Charming will show up again someday. Somewhere unexpected.” Ino’s gaze struck her. There was a smugness to her smirk.

Sakura looked relieved, if somewhat confused. Everything about Ino overwhelmed her. She was left breathless. “You really think so, Sai?”

His eyes flicked back and forth. “Uhh…. sure.”

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura shrunk smaller than she’d ever been, slinking between the cars in the parking lot. His voice stuck with her, cold needles lodged in her heart. Her best attempts to keep the tears from flowing weren’t enough, and they still spilled over, marking her face. The noise from the stadium mumbled and hummed. Why had she walked here? The short distance lay before her in the dark, menacing. 

The lights were sparse in the parking lot, but it was largely due to her state that she wasn’t very aware, and with a sudden impact, she ran into somebody. They collided with the car beside them.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Sakura returned from her reverie, but was given away by how her voice broke. Then she looked up. Ino. Of course she had to see her in such a state.

To Sakura’s surprise, Ino just straightened and looked her over, pausing for a moment. “What’s the matter, sugar?” Then she leaned close to her ear, and the first thing Sakura noticed was that bubble gum again. Did she really always have it? The sweetness enticed her, and she could almost taste it wrapping around her tongue. 

But Ino’s lips curled wryly. “Boys?” Apparently she couldn’t suppress the element of aggression in her tone, whether she wanted to or not. Whatever. It was fun being this close, almost touching noses. Green eyes, huh. Maybe not at their best with the tear stains. Ino found herself wanting to fix it, not that she’d helped at all so far.

Sakura doubled back, flushing. “What? No!” But then she slouched, completely unconvincing, and sniffed. “....He was such a nice boy back then.”

“Shh shh…. come here.” Ino pulled Sakura close to her and draped her jacket around her. There was quite a breeze now. She thought of white clover flowers. Think of me. Think of me. 

Wait, what was she thinking? This was her car. So she bent and unlocked the door. “Get in.” Sakura’s eyes widened. That badass pink car driving around was Ino’s? But then again, why was she surprised? She climbed in, then Ino slid into the seat next to her.

Ino turned toward her and set her hands on her shoulders. Sakura realized she had goosebumps. “Listen Sakura. Men are rats. Listen to me. They’re fleas on rats. Worse than that. They’re amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean. They’re too low for even the dogs to bite.”

Sakura lowered her head, but the smile flickered onto her face. Then the giggle came, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Ino snickered.

“Know what you need, kitten?” Ino inhaled, gazing down through her lashes. A dramatic pause. Sakura froze up, stars in her eyes. Sakura was lilacs, but somehow pink. The youth was abundant and impossible to hide.

Ino exhaled. “A night out with the girls. We’re having a sleepover at my house tomorrow. Come on, you’ll love it. We’ll make you a matching jacket too. Ya dig that?” She lightly punched her shoulder. Sakura laughed.

“Now let me drive you home.”

x-x-x-x-x

Sakura was doing her best to listen to Tenten’s chatter as she sat criss cross on the floor and fought Hinata in Super Smash Brothers, the television flickering and cutting the warm lamplight with its cool bolts of static. Tenten maintained her concentration by constant talk, in contrast to Hinata’s silent laser focus on the screen. Sakura was doing her best to stay attentive and not continue staring at Ino. Several times that night she’d caught herself gazing at her, and it stressed her to think that she might be rude to her new friend.

“Hey hand me the bottle, Sai.” Ino stretched across the bed towards him, her satin nightgown struggling to keep up. He broke away from his sketch and the corners of his eyes wrinkled pleasantly as he leaned sideways towards his bag and handed it over, reaching across Sakura. Ino took a long sip and sighed.

“Hey, you want a sip, Sakura?” She propped herself up, sitting on her knees. 

“No thanks, I don’t drink.” Clasping her hands over her skirt, Sakura sat there, statuesque, as the screen proclaimed Hinata’s victory. But she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes off Ino. Ino was somehow carved of marble, just a masterpiece there in her gown.

“You don’t?” Sai tilted his head to the side. “Huh.” He quickly returned to his page. Tenten was loudly requesting a rematch.

Ino shrugged. “You might like it. Tastes like cotton candy.” Her eyes flashed and she brushed her hand across the ends of Sakura’s hair. The color of cotton candy. Her hair was surprisingly soft, though, and Ino found herself missing it when she lowered her hand.

“Ah….alright. I guess I could try it.” Sakura couldn’t completely hide her anxiety. Their stares carved into her. She took the bottle, stared at it for a moment, then tipped it ever so slightly to her lips. The taste of cotton candy hit her tongue, but then came the burn, and the gasp came up from her throat. Covering her hand with her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut and coughed.

Tenten and Hinata looked backwards in alarm, but then laughed. Ino couldn’t hide hers either. Cute. Sakura was so innocent, a kitten. The soft petals of white roses. A purity she hadn’t seen in awhile. But Sakura looked embarrassed, so Ino quickly changed the subject. “Hey, Sakura. Would you like me to pierce your ears?”

Sakura blinked several times, still recovering. “Is it safe?”

Ino leaned towards her, smirking. “Yeah, of course. Done it millions of times.” Sakura could smell bubblegum again. “An’ I think they’d look so pretty on you.”

Sakura felt her head nodding before she’d even processed what she said. Somehow that last statement made the decision for her. 

Ino grinned, shot up, and steered her toward the bathroom, and as Sakura sat on the counter, she searched in the drawer of the vanity.

“Alright, Sakura. Diamonds or pearls?” Ino tilted her head to the side, sending her ponytail spilling over her shoulder. She arched one of her eyebrows.

Sakura’s face glowed pensive for a moment. There was a sense of relief that she was facing away from the mirror. She tried to hide the shaking in her voice. “Pearls.”

Ino threw her head back, laughing harder this time. She couldn’t seem to stop herself. You couldn’t tell, but it wasn’t out of derision at all, but an amusement almost out of fondness. Sweet pea. Pleasures.

It was getting to Sakura. She frowned. “What’s so funny about that?”

Ino found her frown cute, too. Her feelings for her were beyond clear by now. The crown glittered over Sakura’s head. Ino ignored her. “Alright, just a little pinch.”

Sakura felt Ino’s fingers against her ear, and then a sickening pressure. The pain shot through her ear, and that’s all she remembered.

The cloud cradled her, sweet scented. She hadn’t ever felt held so well. Sakura took her time opening her eyes, meandering through a field of wildflowers. When she finally opened her eyes, she felt the satin against her cheek. Then she bolted upright, her eyes wide.

Ino just shrugged. To be honest, she hadn’t minded an excuse to be close to her. The intrigue was endless, and now not a mystery to her. She responded with a level voice. “You’re such a princess.”

The fire flared back, even through her daze. Sakura knew she was a very nice person and had incredible patience, but at some point it came to an end. “Well you’re such a tyrant.”

Ino was unphased, provoked even. She leaned down, her lips by Sakura’s ear and her hair pouring down Sakura’s arm. “Eat your heart out.”

The space between their faces was too small for Sakura to resist the magnetism. Sakura could smell the bubble gum, then the slight bitterness of the drink. Their noses touched, and Ino’s lashes brushed against her cheek.

Ino felt her armor melting, her racing heart beating through. Sakura’s lips were so soft, her hair was so soft. Was every part of her? Ino ran her fingers down the side of her face. Just one earring.

The room had fallen quiet for quite some time. 

Sai blinked, then stood to open the door, but Tenten stopped him.

“They’re on cloud nine.” Tenten saw him glance towards the window, ready to count. She sighed loudly. “It’s all matters of the heart, Sai.”

He feigned understanding, sitting back down. “Yeah, yeah. Cardiovascular. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter @fallofield!


End file.
